The Star Stone
by Wings of Shadows
Summary: not bassed off the Game but uses D&D things. When a strange News teller comes to a village nested in the mountains. Ailia a 15 year old girl. Wants to find who she is. But things gets revieled as she joins the news teller in a war for the Empire!


Not based off of the video game, and some of the char may have been pulled from other books, DO NOT OWN!

* * *

Chapter 1 – The News Teller –

The wind brushed though the trees. The sunlight was soft in this part of the woods, in the mountains just above Jared's village. Jared scanned the lightly wooded area. Deer usually stayed around here, this is where they sleep though the winter months. Jared could start to feel the water drenched ground start to soak though he's cloths.

Great. He thought to him self as he started to move into a better spot. As he got up to look for a dryer spot he heard a stick break no far off in the distance. Jared froze almost like it was part of him he griped his bow tell his knuckles turned white. He quickly strung a arrow. Jared turned his head slowly only to see a lightly tanned deer standing at the edge of the clearing. He stared at it and it looked at him right back. Why did it have to look at him? Pulling back on his bow he raised it and took aim. The deer didn't run away it just stood there, looking at him with big brown eyes. He couldn't do it he never killed any thing that looked back at him… but his family needed the meat to survive the winter months. Jared blinked as sweet ran in his eyes and just as fast the deer took off running. Jared gasped at the sudden move letting his fingers slide off the bow. The arrow cut though the air only harmlessly hit a tree.

* * *

Ailia stood on the bench farthest away from the news teller. She never got to hear what he had to say. Her mother always made her work late at the inn. But today, today was different than the others. The news teller came later than normal and mother didn't make her work that late. Jumping down from the bench she pushed her way though the crowd. Just as she made her way to the front of the crowd the news tell yelled "And that's all for now". Ailia couldn't believe here ears. Every time she wanted to hear the news of the out side world all were against her. Looking up from the ground from her pouting she saw that the news teller was already walking away. "Wait!" Ailia yelled after the news teller running after the clocked figure. The news teller grinned and kept walking towards the trees on the edge to town ignoring pleads to wait from the girl that ran after her. Setting her sword down she sat with her back against a tree and was surprised to see a panting girl right next to her.

"Wait… can you tell me what's happening?" Ailia panted.

" Happening where?" The news teller replied.

"Anywhere outside this village." Ailia said a little to angrily.

"Maybe, but why weren't you there when I tolled every one else?" The news teller replied smugly

"I was working la…" Ailia started but was cut off by the news teller.

"Its not a good idea to just tell anyone about what you were doing. Ill tell you. But only once! So pay attention! Got it?"

Ailia nodded as the news teller lowered her hood.

"You're a girl!? Ailia exclaimed surprised.

"Yes, and don't speak so lowed girl. You can call me Sarona." Sarona quickly said.

Ailia looked at Sarona as if she saw another girl in her life. Sarona looked like a warrior goddess from the books she would read when there was no one at the inn. She had red hair that came down to her shoulders; her eyes had a slight yellow to them. She had on scale mail (armour that has metal scales like a fish. Linked together over a padded lining.) With a green cloak and boots. She looked about just over five and a half feet tall.

Sarona watched the girl. She had golden brown hair that came to the upper part of her back. Her eyes where a light blue and had more kindness and love than any other person had. She looked stood about just over five feet tall. Kind of on the skinny side though, but none the less probably the best-looking girl in this village.

"If you want to here what I have to say then you better sit down and listen." Sarona stated.

Ailia dropped to the ground landing rather hard on a rock. She could here Sarona laughing. She frowned and waited to here what Sarona had to say.

"Well. Lets see. News. The desert bandits have been raiding villages farther away from the desert. The crop growth for this season is plenty full."

Ailia put her hand on her cheek. Is this all that the news was? She was kinda glad that her mother made her work late.

"The Emperor had his Birthday today and as a big present from the Commonwealth, they raided one of his store houses. And that would be about all of it" Sarona finished looking at the girl. "What? No questions?"

Ailia stopped her thinking. "Who's this Commonwealth?"

Sarona looked at her blankly. "You don't know? Did you not lessen to the other news teller? I'm only filling in for him today… you know."

Ailia shook her head waving her hair around.

"Well I'm not surprised. You don't look like you get much told to you. This Commonwealth is the newest one to wage war on the Empire. Funny really. You would think that anyone that lives with in the Empire would alliance with them, but it looks like the Commonwealth has more supporters than the Empire. That goes for me too." Sarona explained.

"What? You're helping the Commonwealth? Why not the Empire? You live in it right?" Ailia yelled at Sarona.

"Yes. And if you knew what was happening out there then you would probably join me and the Commonwealth." Sarona stated blankly.

Ailia couldn't take it. Who was this Sarona? And why did she come here?

"I can't expect you to understand every thing about the Commonwealth and the Empire. You're to young to worry about that larger stuff yet. I suggest that you run back to your house and forget that we ever…" Sarona warned but was cut off by the village watchman running though the village yell at the top of is lungs: "Bandits! Bandits! Everyone hide! Run! Leave your stuff! Go with only what you need!"

Ailia gasped and she started to run toward the village only to be grabbed by Sarona and thrown into a hallowed tree. "Stay quiet" Sarona warned with a stern voce. Ailia wanted to protest but couldn't find the words.

* * *

Send in your reviews!! Let me know what you think and how i can make it better :)  
Thanks!


End file.
